


[Podfic] You're So Soft

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick is predictably cuddly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, david's in a very soft sweater, just hanging out at a bar in Patrick's hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: From the author:Patrick and David have some drinks with Patrick's high school friends.[Podfic of "You're So Soft" by this_is_not_nothing]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] You're So Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're So Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638703) by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing). 



  
  


  


####  **Text:**[You're So Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638703)

####  **Author:**[this_is_not_nothing](/users/this_is_not_nothing)

####  **Reader:**[Elswherefumbling](/users/Elswherefumbling)

  


**Download Podfic:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/youre-so-soft-final-final-1/Youre%20So%20Soft%20Final%20Final%20%281%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge thanks to [this_is_not_nothing](/users/this_is_not_nothing/) for writing such beautiful soft words, and for allowing me the honor of podficcing them.
> 
> And a huge thanks to [High-Seas-Swan](/users/FangLang) once again for her incredible artwork and wonderful support.
> 
> Song: Mine by The Mayries


End file.
